


strange shapes

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two of you will fit in some curious way, edges into edges because you are both tensai, much stranger than everyone else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange shapes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**meemobunny**](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/).

It will not be surprising.

###

You will meet him again at something or other hosted by Atobe. Neither of you will be different, but you will see something different in his smile.

You will not realize that your own expression is different. You will not even know why until later.

###

 

He will taste sweet and bitter at the same time, like he's been slighted. You will not be surprised.

You will wonder if you taste the same. You will not really want to know.

###

His smile will melt underneath your fingertips, and his eyes will grow hard. It will be hard and fast and rough, but neither of you will mind. It will still not matter then.

###

You will realize you are thinking of him one day, and you will wonder when you started to care.

You will not know that he feels the same.

###

The two of you will fit in some curious way, edges into edges because you are both tensai, much stranger than everyone else.

He will laugh, and when they walk past, it will not matter.

05.05.07


End file.
